borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Hornet (Borderlands)
Variants x2, 4.7x Weapon Zoom, -39% Recoil Reduction |image = HRD_Scoped_Hornet_312.png‎ }} x2, 3.1x Weapon Zoom, -81% Recoil Reduction |image = RF Bad Hornet.png }} x2, 4.1x Weapon Zoom |image = ItemCard00006.jpg }} x2, -54% Recoil Reduction |image = Lvl16 blr hornet.jpg }} x2, -83% Recoil Reduction, 4.1x Weapon Zoom |image = BLR Scoped Hornet.png }} x4, +2% Recoil Reduction, 4.7x Weapon Zoom |image = TKD Desert Hornet.png }} x4, -76% Recoil Reduction |image = Btc cruel hornet.jpg }} x3, 4.1x Weapon Zoom, -39% Recoil Reduction |image = HRD5_NASTY_HORNET.JPG }} x3, +200% Burst Fire Count |image = BLR_Hornet.JPG }} |damage = 132 |accuracy = 80.8 |fire_rate = 8.3 |magazine = 12 |notes = x2, 4.1x Weapon Zoom, -43% Recoil Reduction |image = Blr u urban hornet 48.png }} Here's a variation: --HybridDragoness 05:50, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Dahl Hornet I'm not sure if it is for every hornet but mine has endless fire meaning that it stays at 12(ammo in clip)/amount of ammo in total.It is a orangey yellow level 41 version and also has x3 for the corrosive bonus. -- 15:25, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Can you upload a photo/screenshot of it? --HybridDragoness 07:26, November 27, 2009 (UTC) I think that would actually be one of The Dove's variations. If so, there is an image already under The Dove's own talk page. EDIT: Yeah, it's there. BLR Hornet, 3x corrosive, 200% burst fire count, clip 12. EDIT: Sorry I don't think I can upload a pic because I actually play the Xbox version. The stats for it are:Yellow Lvl 43BLR HORNET - Damage: 115 Accuracy: 87.2 Fire rate: 8.7 - 12 bullets in the clip. X3 Corrosive - Highly effective against armour blabla - Feel the sting 200% Burst fire count. So it's probably a variation of The Dove ^^ Thanks ! Was pretty curious about it.-- 14:59, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Just got BLR Hornet from a new haven chest (same gun listed as a variant of "The Dove", but it uses ammo (2 ammo per 200% burst shot) and needs to reload. --Skullkid2424 :Yeah, that's a normal Hornet. The Dove has a special barrel, but the rest its parts are random. Because it's also made by Dahl it's sometimes allowed to pick the hornet accessory making a Dove/Hornet with both. --Raisins 02:37, January 7, 2010 (UTC) I just found a BLR Hornet in the Dahl Headlands, Level 16 - Pictured Below. --Shadowdane 02:47, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Just got a Hornet BLR5 Nasty Hortnet Level 43 Damage: 142 Accuracy: 75.3 Fire Rate: 8.3 Clipsize: 20 Element: Corrosive x3 4.1x Weapon Zoom -69% Recoil Reduction $0106310 --BTHR Zero X 06:49, January 19, 2010 (UTC) I had a hornet spawn today in the special weapons store in new haven. No pic yet. Melts crimson lance very well. I would say if your accurate you can kill em just as fast as a defiler but no splash which sucks but still a good gun. will upload pic and stats later as I am on ps3 version. CorpseFactory 05:16, March 2, 2010 (UTC) --LazyTiger 10:58, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Is it possible to find a Hornet that doesn't consume ammo, outside of the godless quest/that boss?Just curious.--Zachispro 20:19, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Corrosive x4 Hornet do exist yep its a rare find word.Beware the clap 04:46, May 28, 2010 (UTC) haha i have a hornet that does 309 damage :) and a defiler that does 1122 damage :DD Hornet Somehow, I did find a Hornet that does not use any ammo whatsoever, and I do not have to reload at all. It's not very powerful, but the corrosive is rediculously strong. That happens when The Dove spawns with a Hornet accessory. Auntarie 08:44, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Homing bullets. Cutting the details which would confuse the lot of you, I took the liberty to mark the items in question. - File deleted - I... I am the King! 13:43, March 20, 2012 (UTC) :Is that on spawn or enduring behaviour? Nvm, ability = cut content. 13:51, March 20, 2012 (UTC) ::Very nice find. I took the liberty to change your wording into a "suggest". Also, I removed the "replaced". Maybe the original hornet had both? happypal (talk • ) 14:04, March 20, 2012 (UTC) :Wish I could re-enable this ability and splice it onto a Gemini. Homing bullets are about the only way a Gemini would ever hit anything grumble. (Also, didn't Dredd's double-whammy mode fire homing bullets?) Dämmerung 16:35, March 20, 2012 (UTC) : :You were right, after digging in further. I encountered a custom CorrosiveBullet_Hornet FM definiton. It had all key components ready however Gearbox did not add it to the custom TechFire under the TechAbilities header. Shame though, it would have been funny. Strangely enough they made 2 custom FM modes yet they did not fill in anything for 1 of them, seems to me they had a fuss over whether they'd add the homing ability or not. I... I am the King! 11:19, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Finally So after about a week of searching I finally found my first Dove Hornet. Not thinking I would have much luck, ,I went and killedl Slither and the thing drops right in front of me. It may not be the greatest repeater pistol, but it sure has a place in my heart after all the hours I put in looking for the damn thing. 20:49, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Should I keep it? I found a Hornet with reasonable stats, and I was just wondering if its worth keeping. Repeaters aren't a huge part of my play style, but they have their uses, and the Hornet is one of the better ones I've found. B3njy93 (talk) 14:36, August 30, 2012 (UTC) It depends. what are the stats? 14:40, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Damage: 49, accuracy: 86.7, fire rate: 8.3, -54% recoil reduction, corrosive x3, magazine size of 12 (and no Dove barrel) B3njy93 (talk) 14:52, August 30, 2012 (UTC) : The Hornet ( any weapon really) is worth keeping if you are going to use it. You could save it to give to another character later. There are other Acid weapons that might fit your play style though. As for the Dove Barrel, The Dove/Hornet will only Spawn as a Hornet Barrel on A Dove to make that combo, not the other way around. 15:21, August 30, 2012 (UTC) ::: I'll keep it, then. From what I'd read, I'd assumed that the Hornet could spawn with a Dove barrel, its helpful to know that it doesn't work that way. Thanks. ::: B3njy93 (talk) 15:34, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Borderlands 2 Hornet Should the Borderlands 2 Hornet have a separate page, or should information about it be published here? WhackyGordon (talk) 22:05, October 2, 2012 (UTC)